


(Splatfest #15) Spooning and Forking

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [13]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Spooning, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Another victory, and another struggle to come up with a proper punishment for Marina. Pearl keeps winning some really odd Splatfests. At least, when it comes to sexual encounters.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Kinkopolis [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1161965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	(Splatfest #15) Spooning and Forking

**Author's Note:**

> Please... What am I supposed to write about for FORKS? I just need to get to the trick or treat Splatfest. I'm sorry, y'all.

"Forking..." Pearl held up a fork, staring at it as if trying to derive the meaning of life from it. "The fork am I supposed to do with a fork..." She finally broke away from looking at it, dropping her arms with a sigh. "This is ridiculous, 'Rina! How are we supposed to have sexy bets if they give us such lame choices?!"

"Right, because I'm sure our secret bet that no one knows about is their number one concern." Marina rolled her eyes, taking the fork out of Pearl's hand and putting it back in the silverware drawer. Once again, the two of them were faced with a Splatfest that wasn't tailor-made for their little bet. As usual, that meant they would need to get creative in order to cross that gap.

"Yeah, exactly! So rude." She started to pace around the kitchen, grumbling to herself for a bit. Marina couldn't hear what she was saying, but it didn't sound nice. "Maybe we ought to give our own inputs into what sorts of topics the Splatfests cover. Then we won't have to deal with one of these again."

"I think we're just pretty faces to tell the news." Shrugging, Marina leaned back against the kitchen counter. She didn't care much whether or not they got input into what the competitions would be about. Frankly, anything that might be able to get her out of another embarrassing loss would be fine with her. Yet somehow, no matter how banal the topic, Pearl always found a way.

" _You_ are," Pearl muttered, tapping an unknown beat on the counter. "You know what? This is just a challenge. They want me to give up our bet because they give us such garbage topics, but I'm not giving up! I will figure something out, and I will be victorious!" Marina thought to mention that Pearl was acting like she'd already won again, but she decided against it. It felt like every time she did that, she just ended up losing regardless.

"We'll see," was all she said.

* * *

What they saw was a familiar scene: Marina losing again. Rather than trying to choose the topics of the Splatfests, she really needed to see how they were tabulating those scores. It seemed like she had the most fighters every Splatfest, yet she lost the majority of them. Something didn't feel right, so maybe _that_ was what they ought to discuss. That was a future task, though. Currently, she had to deal with Pearl's desires.

In a rare bout of restraint, Pearl's desires weren't outlandish. To fit into the 'spoon' part of the Splatfest, she declared that she would be the big spoon that night. Normally she was the little spoon, more out of a height difference than anything else. She'd grumble about it, but she'd accept Marina's body heat regardless. This time, though, she would be the one to give off the heat. Well, as much heat as her little body could provide.

That was the simple part. The more complicated part was what 'fork' would represent. After all, fork had won, so it had to figure into the equation somehow. But how would it do that? She had thought that maybe they'd just fuck, since 'fuck' and 'fork' sounded sort of similar. Though she wasn't exactly _wrong_ , she wasn't fully right either. They weren't _just_ going to fuck. Pearl had a new toy that she wanted to try.

"Uh, Pearlie, forks have _four_ pokers." It felt like something she needed to point out as Pearl put the strap-on around her waist. Unlike her other toys, this one had _two_ dicks: one normal, and the other curved. It was supposed to allow Pearl to fuck both her pussy and ass at the same time, though that was still only half of what a fork was made of. Then again, she didn't have four holes, so...

"Well, it's bifurcated, right? Biforkated. Work with me here, woman." Pearl climbed into bed, flopping her head down on her pillow. The strap-on flicked back and forth with her movements. "Now come on, let's start spoonin'." Sighing, Marina acquiesced, getting onto her side of the bed. She couldn't really blame Pearl, though. They had been dealt a very lame hand, if she could be honest. Pearl was just playing what she'd been given.

She turned onto her side, wearing her black and sea-green pajamas. Pearl automatically attached herself to her partner like static cling, wrapping around her body and grinding the strap-on against her butt. She bit down on her lip to stifle her moans, feeling the curved dick rubbing up against her crotch. It felt pretty nice, and they hadn't really started yet. That was the nice thing about their little bets: at least she always felt good during them.

Pearl moved back a bit in order to get Marina's pajama pants off, pulling them down over her ass and to her ankles. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw that Marina wasn't wearing any underwear. She was definitely prepared. Without provocation, Marina pushed her ass back on Pearl's strap-on, grinding against it with little whimpers of pleasure. There weren't many things better than a needy octoling.

She reached down and grabbed the curved dildo, guiding it into Marina's pussy. Marina's whimpers increased in volume as the fake cock entered her, resting inside her for a moment. The other, straight dildo was prodding her ass, but it hadn't entered her yet. That was, until Pearl coated it in the lube she had placed next to her. Once that part of the strap-on was all lubed up, she moved her hips until the tip went between Marina's cheeks and into her tight asshole.

"Mmf..." Marina started to pant, grabbing onto the bedsheets as Pearl entered her ass. It wasn't the biggest strap-on Pearl had used, but it was still big enough for something as tight as her asshole. She pushed herself back against it, whimpering as more of it sunk inside her. At the same time, Pearl was maneuvering herself so that the curved dildo was making its way inside of her pussy. It made her feel so unbelievably full, and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Wrapping her arms around Marina's stomach, Pearl started to thrust. Both dicks moved simultaneously in and out of Marina's pussy and ass, making her moan and whine from the combined pain and pleasure. Her body was shaking, though less so with Pearl holding onto her as tightly as she could. She moved her hips faster, grunting behind Marina as she fucked her harder. Using her forehead to brush Marina's hair aside, she started to kiss and bite at her neck.

"Ooh, Pearlie..." Marina sighed, pushing back against Pearl. It made the strap-on drive deeper inside her, which just made her moan louder. Pearl's hands snuck up her shirt, grabbing at her breasts and fondling them hornily. Similarly to her lack of panties, she also wasn't wearing a bra. All the better to give Pearl better access, which she happily took advantage of.

"Pearlie!" Marina gasped when Pearl pinched her nipples, twisting them to really bring on the pain. She bucked forward, only to have the dual faux cocks thrust forward to meet her again. Pearl was thrusting faster now, pressing her palms into Marina's breasts to get a good-enough grip to slam herself against her lover. She was starting to see stars, as she usually did whenever she was getting that good loving.

"Damn, you're... fuckin' tight..." Pearl groaned. She could tell from the difficulty she had pulling the strap-on back out of Marina's ass. For someone who loved having things done to her ass, she sure was fucking tight. Huffing against Marina's neck, Pearl pinched her nipples hard, slamming her hips forward as hard as she could. The time to be gentle with Marina's ass was over. Now it was time to give it to her as rough as she could take it.

"Pearlie! Oh Great Zapfish, Pearlie!" Her body was tensing up with each thrust, the sheets beneath her growing damp from her dripping wetness. With how hard she was being pounded, she could barely catch her breath. Her mouth would open to scream again, but no words came out. It was still open wide and silent when she came, both of her holes tightening around the dual dildo as she gushed all over the curved dick.

She got less than a minute to catch her breath before Pearl started to thrust again. Holding onto her lover as tightly as she could, she moved her hips forward, bottoming out with both dildos. Marina's words came back at that point, loud and without subtlety. "Pearlie! Fuck me, please! Don't stop, please don't stop! Aahh, Pearlie!!!"

It wasn't as if Pearl was going to stop fucking her, but the shouts of unbridled pleasure were just the encouragement she needed. She fucked Marina like there was no tomorrow, pounding her pussy and reaming her ass at the same time. Her thin hips clapped against Marina's thick ass, the noise loud in both of their ears. The pleasure wasn't the same for Pearl as it was for Marina, but she was still feeling warm inside from what they were doing. The sounds Marina made, and the way she was writhing in her spooning grasp were getting her horny as fuck.

When Marina came for the second time, she was no longer silent. Her vocal chords were back in action, and she let Pearl know it. "I'm cumming, Pearlie! I'm cumming!" She screamed as loud as she could, slamming herself back against the double-dicked dildo. She was even tighter than before, making it way too difficult for Pearl to thrust as she had been before. All she could do was move a little bit, enough to keep Marina feeling it as she rode out her climax.

"Hah... Hah..." Marina panted heavily, eyes closed as she felt the bedroom spinning around her. For such a small girl, Pearl sure did have a lot of energy. Even now, she was still rutting against her, the fires of arousal having yet to be doused inside her. As for Marina, she felt like she was about to fall asleep with how hard she'd been fucked. Taking it in both her pussy and ass could do that to a girl.

"Well, another satisfying victory, wouldn't you say?" Marina didn't respond, not even having enough energy to roll her eyes. "I still get to be the big spoon tonight, okay?" As if Marina was going to deny her, she pulled her hands out of Marina's shirt and clung onto her tightly, snuggling up as close as she could. That had the added effect of pushing the dildos deeper inside her.

"Pearlie?" She panted out, letting out a little whimper afterwards. "Aren't you going to take off the strap-on?"

"Mm, nah," Pearl replied with a smirk that Marina couldn't see. "I think it'll be nice to spoon you like this. Just in case you get horny in the middle of the night and need another round of Pearl's patented pussy pounding." Marina groaned, a combination of embarrassment and pleasure. She sure was dating this girl.

"Alright..." Acquiescing, she couldn't help but continue to wiggle her butt back against Pearl's body, which just made the strap-on press against her walls. She wasn't able to contain her moans, even after back to back fuckings, and Pearl's laughter showed she'd heard her loud and clear. This was going to be one hell of a night... 


End file.
